Gypsys, Tramps and Thieves
by Ki-chanForPresident
Summary: It's 1969, and one of the biggest things that happened during that time was Woodstock. A road trip to New York with four friends named Riku, Sora, Axel and Roxas from California sounds like one hella of a ride... But lots fun if you're a wild hippie!
1. Chapter 1

A/n: WELL, WELL, WELL, what have we here? Something that is particularly similar to the one story I wrote called "Green Onions" XD yes, this one is rotated around the 60s/70s and with the hippies! I absolutely love the 60s/70s scene and with the hippies and I wanted to do one similar to the one that was like the 50s one. There will be a part 2 so look out for it!

Disclaimer: The characters in this ARE NOT MINE, and the songs go to their respectful owners!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

What was there to do in Beverly Hills, California in 1969? Especially when you had no dough to spend, and three best friends who loved having good times? Nothing would be more fun to three ordinary hippies than to sit on the grassy ground outside their large van and crank up the classic tunes that everybody around these parts loved.

However some of these hippies preferred the quiet, cool, relaxing and peaceful moments. Yeah sure, they'd still sit outside their van on the grassy ground and hang out, but they'd make their own music. Acoustic guitarists were a dime a dozen around here, but that didn't matter, they would always get a couple of bucks from strumming their guitars on the sidewalks and be extremely grateful when a passing person would walk by and drop a few cents into their guitar case.

Out in a large open field was filled with about twelve vans and many young people, male and female. There was the sound of rock music and the sound of people singing and playing guitars. Some people were dancing and some people were calmly having a make-out session in front of everybody around the large bonfire that hot afternoon under the sun, not that the hippies cared, they were just having the time of their lives.

One particular van nearby, with the picture of an ocean with crashing waves spray-painted on the side, had several people hanging around it, four to be exact. The doors in the back of the van were wide open, revealing a back seated area with purple carpet and posters of popular musical artists on the walls, which included Jimi Hendrix, The Beatles, Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons, The Rolling Stones and Rod Stewart along with a few others. A young chocolate-haired boy was laying in the back of the van, eyes shut and feet hanging over the edge of the back of the van.

"Okay, man, I'm gettin' bored of this, man. Can we listen to some professional stuff now, man?"

The brunette blinked his eyes and sat up, rubbing at his eyes sleepily and looking around. "No, Axel! Don't tell Riku to stop playing, man!" Cried the boy.

A couple of feet in front of him was a silver-haired male, situated comfortably on the grassy ground with a guitar positioned perfectly in his lap and he was strumming it contently, until a tall and particularly skinny redhead who could pass for a girl came and told him to stop.

Riku, the young male playing the guitar, blinked and looked up, seeing the tall redhead silhouetted by the sunlight practically. He was staring down at him with his arms crossed.

"Not that I don't like your music, man, it's just that I'm ready to hear some good rock, man, okay?" said the redhead, Axel.

"Yeah, no problem, man," Riku said, rising to his feet and approaching the back of the van. "Sorry, Sora. Axel drove us here and I guess he decides what we listen to then."

Sora, the young looking brunette, pouted sadly and plopped unhappily back down on the floor in the back of the van, "Rikuuu, I looove your music, it puts me to sleep! Because it's so relaxing and peaceful."

The silver-haired male gave a smile, his brilliant turquoise eyes practically smiling themselves. With a sigh, he sat down next to Sora, after placing away his guitar back into it's guitar case, of course. Shortly after Riku stopped playing his guitar, Axel had strolled around to the front of his van - yes the van belonged to him - and opened up the driver's door, moving close to the radio in the car and turned up the volume. He was leaning so far forward that the round, purple tinted glasses he was wearing slipped down and nearly fell off his face.

Right as Axel turned up the volume on the radio, a song came on a second later that sounded particularly like a song that Axel might like.

"_Get ready for some Frankie Valli, my friends, and rock out and boogie down to this song 'Grease', and have fun and pass on the peace!"_

I solve my problems, and I see the light, we got a lovin' thing, we gotta feed it right! We start believing now that we can be who we are, grease is the word!

Axel moved back out of the van, nearly tripping as he backed up before pushing up his glasses back on his face. He heard a loud laugh and he turned, his covered eyes landing on the form of a slender blond boy that had managed to escape from the crowd around the bonfire and was making his way back over to the large van. He was shirtless, but however wearing a pair of chocolate brown cargo shorts with a light brown string going through the sides and a pair of simple sandals.

"Roxas, where's your shirt, honey?" Axel cooed, reaching out to rub the boy's shoulder.

Roxas laughed gently and brushed a hand through his golden blond spikes, "Oh I dunno, really, man! We just thought it would look kinda cool if one of us threw our shirt into the fire, and I volunteered."

Axel gave a disappointed sounding noise, "Oh dear, but I got you that shirt!"

Roxas simply laughed, acting like it was absolutely no big deal at all, "Oh, who cares, huh? There's plenty of shirts like that around here. Besides, I was getting kind of hot in it."

Axel scratched the mass of fiery red hair that was coming from his head, and it threatened to pop the little hair tie that was holding his hair back in a pony tail as he scratched his head. "Sooo you threw it in the bonfire?"

Roxas nodded with a perky sounding 'uh huh!' before strolling around to the back where Riku and Sora were. "Hey guys, what'cha up to?"

Sora was resting his head on Riku's shoulder, and Riku had an arm wrapped around his shoulder. It was by far obvious now that the two had the hots for each other and wanted to start dating, but they really hadn't talked about it yet or made it settled that it was obvious.

"Nothing, Axel's just a friggin' ass for making Riku stop playing his guitar," Sora said, looking up at the silver-haired male next to him. "Because I think his music is professional."

"Of course it is, man!" Roxas smiled, sitting up on the edge of the van himself. "You oughta get a record deal sometime, ya know?"

Riku didn't say anything, however just messed with the head band around his forehead. "I dunno, I'm not that good. I put Sora to sleep when I play it." Riku looked down at Sora and offered him a smile, the brunette hurriedly smiling back, much wider and happier.

"So have you guys heard the news?" Roxas suddenly chirped up.

"News?" Sora repeated, his eyes widening and looking up at Roxas.

"Yeah, what news?" came the voice of Axel, sitting up in the front seat and leaning back and trying to listen in but also hear the Hendrix song that just came on the radio.

"God, you guys don't get out much!" Roxas laughed, cheeks slightly pink.

"Just spit it out, man, what news?" Sora said a bit louder.

"Okay okay!" Roxas laughed again. "There is this GIANT concert starting in New York in about three weeks. It's called Woodstock, and so many awesome people are gonna be there, and like, everybody here says they're going. I totally think we should go, you guys, huh?"

"Groovy, man! Seriously?" Sora said, sitting up more and looking very interested.

"Yeah, man!" Roxas laughed. "What do you guys think?" Roxas looked up at Riku and Axel, waiting to hear a positive response back from them. Riku stuck out his bottom lip.

"We don't have any money," said Riku. "The trip up to New York would like, outta sight, yeah, but it would cost a lot of dough for the gas."

"Don't worry, man," Roxas smiled. "I hear it's only twenty-five dollars per person. And besides, Axel said he just got a job--"

"Wait, Roxas," Axel whispered desperately. The redhead's cheeks turned a very noticeable dark red, and he was looking between the three young males in front of him quite nervously.

"What? What's the job?" Sora asked with a small grin.

Axel groaned nervously and looked slowly back at Roxas, the blond giggling gently behind a closed mouth and nearly biting his bottom lip in the process. "Don't worry, Axel, I think it's cute."

Axel closed his eyes behind his purple-tinted glasses and waved his hand, muttering a 'whatever' before climbing back up in the driver's seat so he wouldn't have to see the looks on his friends' faces when Roxas would speak the truth of Axel's embarrassing part-time job.

Sora laughed gently, "So come on, Roxas, what job is Axel doing?"

Roxas's blue orbs slowly migrated back to Riku and Sora, a mischievous little smile upon his lips. "Axel is The Beverly Hills Panthers high school football team's mascot."

The reactions that came from Riku and Sora were near-priceless. Riku was on the verge of laughing his ass off but decided to stifle it by biting his lip extremely tightly while spitting and stuttering, his cheeks slightly on the pink side. However, Sora, didn't hold back his laughter by falling to his knees, holding his stomach and laughing heartily.

Axel, on the other hand, began to bang his head gently against the steering wheel, earning a honk in return every time he'd jam his head back down, blushing very hard.

"Yeah, he wears a big black panther outfit and everything," Roxas laughed gently back in response to the two other boys' laughing. The blond glanced back at Axel in the front seat who was shaking his head in shame, Roxas smiling sweetly, "Axel, I think it's cute, alright?"

"I-Is his face covered up, or does he have a g-goofy head, too?" Sora cackled.

"Can we just get back on the subject of the road trip please?!" Axel shrieked in the front seat. Right as Axel said the words 'road trip'; several hippies had run by Axel's van, hollering out, "Road trip! Road trip! Who said road trip!?"

Roxas smiled and crossed his arms, "But anyways, Axel makes roughly around ten dollars an hour, because everyone knows how hot it is in those suits, plus that it _is_ a real candyass thing to do."

"Cut it OUT, Roxas!" growled Axel in the front seat, very tempted to turn up some of the Hendrix music playing on the radio.

Roxas giggled gently and looked back at Riku and Sora, "So by the time we hit the road to New York, we'd have plenty of cash for food, drinks, gas and the tickets when we get there!"

Riku crossed his arms himself, Sora placing a hand on his chin before smiling perkily and looking up at Riku with big, excited blue eyes, "Whaddya think, Riku? Sounds pretty far out, right?"

Riku didn't say anything for a moment, but simply stuck out his bottom lip for a moment before smiling widely, "Cool, man, definitely gonna work out."

"Yeah! All Axel has to do is continue with this job and we'll be rich in no time!" Sora giggled madly, nearly hopping up and down in the process of talking.

"Okay, okay, don't flip your wig, Sora," Axel said with a smirk, leaning over and looking back at the other males. "C'mon, let's book."

All three males gave a nod, Sora calling out that he had dibs on the passenger seat, but then earned a heavy glare from Roxas and Sora climbed into the back with Riku. All the doors were closed, and Axel cranked up his van, turned up the music and pressed his foot down on the gas peddle, the van immediately beginning to move and head back onto the road.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Things were going pretty swell to gang of Riku, Axel, Sora and Roxas and their plans to go to New York and to the awesome-sounding concert called Woodstock. It sounded like the time of a lifetime to get to go to something that great, and around town it turned out that the four males weren't the only ones interested in going. In fact, there had to be over one hundred who were extremely interested in going, and or actually going. Many were trying to earn money and throw it all together and go to New York, while others said they would just hitch hike all the way up there because their cars were broken down and they didn't nearly have enough money to buy a new ride.

Two weeks had passed since that day when the four young men had decided that they were going to burn asphalt up to New York, and that Axel would work his ass off as the Beverly Hills Panthers football team with cheering, jumping up and down and giving little kids hugs to earn enough money to pay for all four of them's entry into Woodstock. It would turn out to be one hundred dollars for all four of them, and not only _that_, but they needed money for food, gas, and of course drinks which you _cannot_ go on a road trip without. Overall, they needed at least around three hundred to four hundred for four teenage men to live on the road for about a week.

When realization hit Riku that Axel would probably be half-dead every day after working overtime in a giant black panther suit to get about thirty dollars every day, Riku decided to throw in a helping hand. The silver-head had gotten a part-time job himself working at a burger joint and giving the local teenage girls something nice to look at when Riku would roller skate out into the parking lot with their greasy food. Sora would nearly swoon every time he'd see Riku roller skate because the man was just so graceful and pretty when he'd slide by with a little smile and a wave.

Riku reckoned his part-time job was doing the four boys a lot of good, because by the end of the day he would have made roughly around twenty dollars. Sora and Roxas insisted that they help earn some of the dough, but the two older males had told them sternly that _they_ were going to get all of the money because they wanted to be the cool ones with all the cash. The two young males would simply roll their eyes at Axel and Riku's stubbornness and Roxas had said something around the lines of 'ah well, we don't have to sweat', which made Sora laugh slightly.

Finally, the two weeks had ended, and the last week would be the trip up to New York. All four boys were particularly excited about this trip and new they were gonna have a blast. Axel and Riku had earned a total of four-hundred and eighty-two dollars by the time the two weeks ended and them working overtime. The money was certainly enough to keep the males alive with the trip up there, and they knew they were going to be stopping a lot on the way there picking up hitch hikers and stopping to grab a bite to eat, and other various unnecessary things that would have at least one of them distracted by the driving. But oh well, that was what being an adventurous hippie was all about, man!

It was an early Friday morning, and the sun was just beginning to rise over the lazy looking neighborhood. The four males were currently at Riku's pad and getting all of their belongings loaded up into the back of Axel's van. The redhead had thoroughly cleaned the inside of his van considering that the four of them would be probably spending most of their time in it. He had collected a few more cushiony objects and blankets because they'd probably be crashing in the van every night because they didn't want to waste their money on a hotel.

They collected their guitars - each of the males had their own - and threw on their most comfortable clothes, and the ones which they thought were the most cool, had one giant cooler full of every soft drink they knew about, and of course their cash. Anything else that could've been brought would've just gotten in the way, so overall the items they brought were related with music and drinks.

It was around nine when all four males had completed their task of packing everything and throwing it in the back of Axel's van.

"Alright, I think that just about does it, man," Riku smiled as he closed up the back doors of the van.

"So, we're ready to go?" Sora grinned excitedly, rocking back on the balls of his sandal-clad feet.

"I believe so," said Riku, crossing his arms and strolling closer to his small group of friends. "Axel it's your van, let's burn some rubber, mmkay?"

Axel smirked, tilting down his shades so that his jade orbs were revealed to Riku's eyes, "It will be my pleasure, man." The boys all laughed gently and boarded the large van, Riku and Sora parking themselves in the back - as always - and Axel and Roxas up front. Axel turned started up the van within seconds, grinning back at his friends and saying, "This is the first day of the rest of our lives!" And then the van pulled out onto the driveway and was off.

"Go ahead and get some tunes on," Roxas smiled brightly to Axel.

Axel gave a smile of his own and reached down to turn up the volume on the radio, and after the last unidentified song had ended, within fourteen seconds later, and then, quite clear as daylight to anybody who knew music, the drumming of Charlie Watts, and guitar playing of Keith Richards and then, of course, the vocalist of Mick Jagger.

_I live in an apartment on the 99th floor of my block. And I sit at home looking out the window imagining the world has stopped. Then in flies a guy who's all dressed up just like a Union Jack. And says, "I've won five pounds if I have his kind of detergent pack."_

"Whoo!" cheered the males as the foot-tapping music of The Rolling Stones filled their van and they began singing along with the legendary Jagger. "_I say hey, you, get off of my cloud! Hey, you, get off of my cloud! Hey, you, get off of my cloud! Don't hang around 'cause two's a crowd on MY cloud, baby!_"

With their windows down, the rock music blared out into the morning air and got the attention of anybody who liked good music standing around nearby. Before they even reached the interstate, Axel had driven by a gas station where another comfortably dressed group of hippies hung around and talked among themselves. There was one male with long red haired, which was tied back in a long pony-tail, leaning casually on another van and talking with a young girl who looked like a cheerleader.

"Hey! Reno!" called Axel, coming to a slow, but not stopping, drive in front of the gas station. "Aren't ya gonna tell that paper shaker there that you're not interested in girls?"

Reno, the male with the red-hair tied back in a very long pony tail, "What did you say, man?!"

Roxas got the giggles suddenly and leaned over so he was slightly on top of Axel and he gave Reno a large grin, "Hey there, Reno!"

"Roxas?" Reno gasped. "What're you doin' with Axel?!"

"Come on, you're a Flower Child, not a cheerleader!" Roxas said with a laugh.

"J-Just where're you guys off to anyways?" Reno barked.

"WOOOOOODSTOOOOOCK!" screamed Sora from the back.

"What the HELL was that?" Reno scowled.

"Hey!" Riku snapped, pushing up from the back slightly so he was on top of Roxas who was on top of Axel. "That's my boyfriend you're talking to! And yeah, we're on our way to New York to Woodstock!"

Reno blinked in utter surprise, "YOU JERKS! You _knew_ how bad I wanted to go to that but I couldn't 'cause my car broke down!"

Axel chuckled and pulled down his full-moon spectacles again so his cocky jade eyes were shown. "Oh really? I don't seem to remember that crossing my mind!"

"Hey, Reno, what did he mean by you aren't interested in girls?" the cheerleader next to Reno said with a tug on the redhead's arms.

"Oh, um, nothin', baby, he just--"

"He's just interested in GUYS, is all!" laughed Axel.

"You're a queer!?" shrieked the cheerleader, staring up at Reno with utter disgust. "I can't believe I wanted to make-out with you!" And with that, the cheerleader marched away from the small gang of hippies.

"Ooh hoo, you are SO gonna pay for that, man!" Reno growled, beginning to stomp straight over to Axel's van with a very angry look.

"Drive! DRIVE!" Roxas yelled into Axel's ear, half-laughing.

Axel, wincing from Roxas's screaming, slammed his boot-clad foot onto the gas right as Reno reached his car door. The van made a loud screeching noise against the pavement and made black smoke and drove quickly past Reno, the redhead standing on his feet getting caught in a huge cloud of black smoke, coughing crazily.

The spray-painted van was back onto the road within seconds, heading straight to the interstate with fun music blaring out of the radio. Sora had something particular on his mind for the past twelve minutes as Riku started to play his guitar, a peaceful sounding strum that caused Sora's eyelids to begin to fall. But he needed to talk to Riku, it was important.

"S-So, Riku, um..." Sora began, rubbing the back of his neck. "You said I was your boyfriend."

Riku paused and looked at Sora, smiling sweetly and nodding his head, "Yeah, Sora. You're my little Chocolate Kiss, and I think our love for each other should be known."

Sora gave a very noticeable dark blush and smiled slightly, looking down, unable to wipe off that grin that was growing widely.

"Why? Is it a problem?" Riku asked, sounding particularly concerned when Sora didn't say anything.

"No!" Sora immediately replied, shooting out a hand and grabbing Riku's hand. "I'm just speechless, Riku, but...so freakin' happy!"

Without warning, Sora practically flung himself into Riku's arms, laying partially on the silver-head's dark guitar and firmly pushing his nose into Riku's chest. Riku's turquoise eyes widened to a large degree as he felt Sora this close to him, nuzzling into his chest and giggling madly. Not that this didn't happen a lot, it's just that this was a particularly special moment between them.

Riku smiled and wrapped his arms around the small brunette, smiling widely and pushing his nose into Sora's chocolate brown hair.

"Shall we put on some sweet music for you two?" laughed Roxas, staring back at the two huggling with a mischievous smirk.

Immediately after saying that, ironically, a particular sweet song came on that seriously made Riku's heart give a little flutter. A very happy strum of guitar and a happy sounding voice.

_Sugar. Ah, honey, honey. You are my candy girl. And you got me wanting you._

Although The Archies were singing about a girl, Riku couldn't stop his cheeks from burning a hot redness.

_Ah, honey! Oh, sugar sugar. You are my candy girl, and you got me wanting you!_

Sora smiled widely and looked up at Riku with a wide grin, showing his white teeth. "I think Roxas and Axel are making fun of us by playing this music."

Riku was still blushing extremely darkly, arms still holding Sora around the waist and he smiled gently, "Really? I think it was rather sweet, haha."

Sora's blue eyes widened and his cheeks flushed darkly themselves and he pressed his cheek harder back down against Riku's chest again, sighing in extreme content.

"WELL," came Axel, having just entered the interstate. "Sora may be your 'sugar, sugar', Riku...but Roxas is my buttercup." The redhead glanced over at Roxas and gave the boy a very wide, almost suggestive, grin which caused Roxas to blush and lean back in his seat, avoiding eye contact with the redhead.

"Don't start singing that song; I swear to god I will punch you!" Roxas said laughingly.

"_Why do you build me up, buttercup, baby, just to let me down?_" Axel began singing in a quite out-of-key voice.

Roxas slapped two hands over his ears and began shaking his head in embarrassment, blushing very darkly and closing his eyes shut. "No! No, no, no, noooo! It's embarrassing, SHUT UP!"

"_And mess me around and then worst of all you never call, baby, when you say you will! But I love you still, I need you, more than ANYONE, DARLING! You know that I have from the staaaart! So build me up, buttercup, don't break my heaaarrtt!_"

Roxas slowly removed his hands from his ears, smiling slightly when Axel began to stop singing.

"Okay, I'll stop now," Axel chuckled. "When I start singing I just can't stop, I need to finish the chorus at least."

Riku and Sora were quietly laughing in the back at the sweet bickering that Roxas and Axel had in the front seat, it was quite different from Riku and Sora's way of romance, but it was still cute.

"I promise I'll call you when I actually say I do, too," Roxas smiled at Axel.

Axel glanced at Roxas for a moment before looking back at the road, "Aww, well, thank you, Roxy. I'd kiss you right now, but I might kill us all."

Roxas laughed gently and leaned forward, pressing his hands in-between both seats to press his lips firmly against Axel's cheeks, the redhead's eyes widening behind his shades for a moment and he grinned. "Thank you, buttercup."

Roxas gave Axel a wink before sitting back properly in his seat, looking back at Riku and Sora with a cheeky little grin.

Sora seemed to be beginning to doze against Riku's chest, the silver-head managing to pull out his guitar from underneath Sora and begin playing it again while Sora still laid in his lap, practically asleep now.

"I guess I better let him sleep, then. It's gonna be at least a week until we get to New York," Riku smiled, giving Sora's head a little stroke, the brunette shifting slightly and nuzzling more into Riku.

"Ohhh don't worry, this won't be _all_ that we'll be doing the entire week," Axel said, glancing back in the review mirror for a moment. "I mean, I might die if we're in the van the whole time."

"Yeah, but this van will probably be the place we'll be in the most this week," Roxas added.

"Yeah," Axel said with an unfortunate shrug, turning the steering wheel in a certain direction.

"But DAMN, when we actually GET THERE!" Roxas exclaimed, eyes wide and extremely excited. "Oh baby, it's gonna be one far out weekend!"

"Indeed it will," Riku said, playing the notes on his guitar slower. "Guys, I think Sora's asleep...and..."

Roxas blinked and turned to look at Riku, "And?"

Riku stared down at Sora in his lap, the silver-head's legs bent underneath his body in a particularly uncomfortable position, "And I can't move." It was like disturbing a very comfortable, cozy kitten that was asleep in your lap, and Riku did most definitely not want to wake Sora.

Roxas giggled slightly and shrugged, "Ahh well, Riku, it's your problem, not ours. TURN UP THE MUSIC, AXEL!"

The redhead laughed quite loudly, and Riku's eyes widened in tremendous fear as Axel turned up the volume on the radio, awaiting them yet another Rolling Stones hit song.

_I see a red door and I want to paint it black. No colors anymore, I want them to turn black. I see the girls walked by dressed in their summer clothes. I have to turn my head until my darkness goes._

"Guys!" Riku whispered desperately as both boys in the front seats began to purposely sing loudly to the music. "Please! He's gonna wake up!"

"_I SEE PEOPLE TURN THEIR HEADS AND QUICKLY LOOK AWAY!_" sang both Axel and Roxas, along with Mick Jagger himself on the radio. "_LIKE A NEWBORN BABY, IT JUST HAPPENS EVERYDAY!_"

The brightly painted van continued down the long interstate, the loud rock music blaring out of the windows, and the same thing was going through all three of the males' minds...

_This was going to be one fun ass week!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: and soooo here's the last part of my hippie/70s story! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing it! PLEASE REVIEW IT MEANS A LOT!

About three days had passed since the party of Riku, Axel, Roxas and Sora had left their hometown Beverly Hills in California to a weekly long road trip up to New York for the giant concert called Woodstock. So far everything was going pretty great; the road was long and welcoming, which they liked of course, and the music was rocking, any food was delicious, and sleep didn't seem to be a problem for the four young men.

But just to make things easier, the four decided among themselves that they should take turns driving when they noticed Axel's head drooping one afternoon and they were even moving off the road onto the other lane, getting several car horns in response. Riku took the steering wheel while Axel took a long rest in the back of the van.

They were on their fourth day of driving, and once again the entire van was lively with the sound of rock music, laughter, and guitar playing. Axel was once again driving, and they were in some unknown town just off the edge of Indiana, and Roxas had to be the worst map reader in the history of reading maps.

"You should probably make a turn right up here after this-- n-no, wait, wait wait! The left would be right...no...that's wrong..."

Riku and Sora were in the back, Sora was asleep and Riku was sitting criss-cross right in between the two spaces of the front and passengers seat but just a little ways back, and he looked extremely confused by what Roxas was trying to read. Axel was going nuts, Riku could tell, he was quivering slightly and he looked a little jumpy, wishing that Roxas could get the directions right.

"Oh! It's right, then left, then left AGAIN, and then ANOTHER left and then two more rights, past the corn field and then the--"

"OH, JUST GIMME THAT!" Axel roared, jerking the giant, wrinkly map out of Roxas's hands and looking straight at it. The entire map covered up the steering wheel and the window, and the van was slowly steering off to the left lane where oncoming traffic from in front of them was moving quickly forward. "Roxas, you were reading it completely wrong, man, it's just a simple right turn--"

"Ahhh! I see now, I see," Roxas giggled, leaning over and poking the map. "Jeeez, I'm just so slow today, man!"

Riku chuckled softly, "See what a little team work can do?" The three of them laughed gently amongst themselves for a moment before Riku coughed gently and said, "Uh...Axel? Who's driving?"

The three slowly peeped their heads up from around the massive map and saw, coming straight for them, a giant truck and it was blowing it's deep horn at them. Immediately, all three of them screamed at the top of their lungs, and Axel grabbed and clung to Roxas without even thinking that he should probably take the wheel.

"TAKE THE WHEEL! TAKE THE WHEEL!" shrieked Riku from behind, trying to scream over Axel and Roxas's screaming. Riku quickly realized Axel wasn't going to take the wheel because he was paralyzed with fright, so the silver-head leaped up and grabbed the steering wheel while partially leaning over Axel, steering the large van to the right side of the road right as the giant truck passed them. But Riku was having trouble keeping control of the steering wheel and had suddenly lost control, sending the wobbling van speeding off the side of the road and into a corn field.

The three were still screaming at the top of their lungs and surprisingly Sora hadn't waken up yet from the constant screaming and bouncing of the van. Corn cobs and large stalks slammed into the windshield, breaking apart and making it highly impossible for any of them to see where they were going. Not only that, but the huge van was making a giant, thick, flattened road in the field, and Roxas could've sworn he saw a scarecrow hit against his side door before flying away.

Riku was trembling madly and trying to gain back control of the steering wheel, and he had hit his head three _BONK!_ four times on the roof of the van because of all the little hills they had ridden over. Finally, the van shot out of the corn field and reappeared back onto another road, except this time, the road had no cars on it, and three soon realized that it was a construction site.

There was even _more _wild bouncing, all three of the males hitting their heads on the roof of the van and earning pained groans as Riku still struggled to gain control back to the insane van once more. After they had run into a no passing zone sign, nearly drove down a flight stairs but managed to steer in another direction, Riku had finally screamed loud enough in Axel's ear to press the brake instead of the gas, the redhead clearly hearing Riku and proceeding to practically stand on the brake, sending the van to a ear-ringing screeching stop in, ironically, the parking lot of a gas station.

Once the van had come to a complete stop in the parking lot, all three males were shaking harshly in their seats. Riku's knuckles were pale from gripping the steering wheel so hard and his hair had grown about two times it's size from him being so frazzled, Axel had long lost his glasses and were somewhere in the dark and cluttered abyss of his van, and Roxas looked ready to throw up.

Sora yawned in the back, sitting up and stretching his arms before he spoke groggily, "Eh? Are we out of gas or something, guys?"

"Well, it seemed one of your tires was flat," explained one of the workers who worked at the gas station. "That must've been the cause for you guys unable to gain back control of the van."

The four males were standing just outside their van in the parking lot, and they all still looked pretty frazzled about what just happened.

"Hey, um, how old is this van anyways?" asked the mechanic, leaning down while he began to prepare removing the flat tire.

"I think..." Axel began, scratching his head. "Almost seven years..."

"Seven years, huh?" said the mechanic in reply. "You thought about buying a new van lately?"

"Oh HELL no!" Axel said hotly. "There's no way I'm giving up my van. This van cost me three hundred hard earned BUCKS, and I love this van like the child I'll never have!"

Roxas looked up at Axel with exhausted looking eyes, "I think...you should listen to the guy who knows about cars. Maybe we should hitch hike, or something?"

"I actually agree with Rox on this one, Axel," Riku said with a nod, putting all his weight on one leg. "Your van is a little...unpredictable. Didn't it have a few like, problems before we started our trip?"

"It had a couple of little...MINOR problems that I couldn't not fix," Axel explained, stammering slightly. "But this van is more than capable of getting us to New York."

"Well," sighed the mechanic after fully replacing the flat tire, "I'm just sayin', but, this van might not last much longer... But hitch hikin' innit a bad idea."

"Whatever, I'm not gonna put up with this," Axel said stubbornly. "My van is reliable, awesome and awesome, so let's go."

Riku looked down at Roxas when Axel marched away to go back into the driver's position, Riku speaking gently, "I think he knows we're right."

"Yep." Roxas replied.

"And he said awesome twice." Riku added.

"Axel tends to do that..." Roxas sighed.

They thanked the mechanic for their help before climbing back into the supposedly reliable van. They continued their drive for a while longer, and it growing darker. Woodstock was only two days away and they had just moved into the state of Ohio. All of them agreed to take a stop for a short while and get something to eat before getting back on the road again.

They stopped at some local cafe that sold the exact kind of french fries that both Sora and Roxas adored, and the four males ordered their scrumptious and delicious dishes before finding a window seat where they could see the setting sun.

"God, I can't believe how close we are," said Roxas after he took a swallow of a club soda. "I mean, not only that, but we've been through about five other states, man, it's like just...awesome!"

"And Woodstock is only two days away!" Sora proclaimed with his mouth full as he shot out two figures into the air.

"Is anyone else think these burgers are like, freakin' amazing, man?" Axel asked absently to any of the three other males.

"Yeah, one of the best I've ever had," Riku replied, licking his greasy fingers clean.

It was a bit quiet for a while, and they could hear the distant sounds of Rod Stewart playing on the jukebox in the corner of the cafe. Roxas was the first to finish his meal and he looked highly satisfied with himself as he leaned back in the cushioned seat comfortably before leaning his head on Axel's shoulder.

Sora's eyes glinted brightly when he saw Roxas do this, Axel not even acting like he was there and just continued eating. Sora sat up straight and looked at Riku out of the corner of his eye, seeing that the silver-head was also in the midst of chewing and dipping a french fry into some ketchup.

What? Did guys like it when their boyfriends or girlfriends would rest their heads on their shoulders while they ate? Sora swallowed and blushed lightly, giving it a shot as he slowly leaned down towards Riku and rested his head on the older's shoulder. Riku instantly responded to this when Sora leaned down against him like that.

Riku quickly swallowed his food and smiled, not caring that he had a sesame seed in the corner of his mouth, as he then wrapped an arm around Sora's skinny shoulder, bringing the boy closer and giving him a little peck on Sora's temple.

"So I was thinkin'," came Axel suddenly, breaking the silence, his mouth full of cheeseburger goodness. Riku and Sora both looked up, but Roxas was distracted by something out the window.

"Yeah?" Riku said, blinking a few times when Axel didn't respond. The redhead paused a moment to belch quietly before continuing.

"That _we_ should totally pick up any hitch hikers if we see 'em." Axel nodded his head, thinking this was a great idea.

"But...we already passed a lot of people hitch hiking," Riku noted. "Why so sudden, man?"

Axel huffed for a moment, crossing his arms and shaking his head a moment, "So what if I changed my mind, man? I think it's a pretty righteous idea."

"Well, yeah," Riku agreed, not watching as Roxas stood up and walked away. "But I'm just wondering why you suddenly...changed your mind. I mean, you like, don't like picking up hitch hikers... Ever since you watched that movie--"

"Hey!" snapped Axel, pointing at Riku with his fork. "Don't ever mention that movie in the midst of my young boyfriend again. It might scar poor little Roxas or poor little Sora."

Riku merely rolled his eyes but then blinked when he looked at where Roxas had been. "Um...where'd Roxas go?"

Axel glanced to the empty Roxas-less seat next to him and felt his stomach clench uncomfortably, "Oh crap! Somebody must've kidnapped him!"

And then Axel jumped up and bolted out of the cafe, running into a waitress on the way out and causing her to knock over a pile of dishes. Both Riku and Sora looked positively dumbfounded for a moment that Axel would freak out suddenly like that and rush out of the cafe in search for Roxas- who was probably just fine.

"Well, finally we're alone," Riku laughed gently, giving Sora's shoulder a gentle squeeze. Sora's cheeks flushed for a moment and he smiled timidly.

"Y-Yeah..."

Riku smiled at Sora's timidness, thinking it was quite cute. Thoughts flooded Riku's mind all of a sudden, about how much he suddenly just _wanted_ Sora. They were finally alone together without that other couple with them that would just ruin the moment by playing little sugary songs for them. Riku truly loved Sora, and he just wanted to DO something with him...while he had the chance...

"Hey, um, Sora?" Riku spoke gently, getting the brunette's attention.

"Hm?" Sora responded, sitting up and looking at Riku with big, wide blue eyes.

Damn, he looked so cute, Riku thought to himself, nearly wanting to grab at his hair at how big Sora's eyes were.

"I was just thinking to myself, you know..." Riku murmured quietly. "And, since we're finally by ourselves, we could move up another level in our relationship."

Instantly, Sora's cheeks burned crimson and he bit his bottom lip nervously, looking highly embarrassed yet excited by this at the same time. The next LEVEL? Was Riku serious? And where on earth would they do such a thing right now? The back of Axel's van would be good, but him and Roxas could just walk in on them at any time! And there was no way Sora was going to do anything like this with Riku in a bathroom or an alleyway.

"Do you mean...like...um...we...do..." Sora stammered horribly, reaching up to place two hands on his cheeks. "...do...the...um...do..._it?"_

Riku smiled widely, and leaned closer to Sora to where their faces were mere inches apart, the silver-head's deep and intense turquoise orbs locking with Sora's sky blue ones. "Only if you want to..." And with that said, Riku leaned down to capture Sora's lips in a deep, romantic kiss, to the point where Sora felt like he was going to faint at how wonderful it felt.

Sure he had kissed Riku on the mouth before, but this kiss just was something else. Something bigger than just all those other little kisses he had received over the years. _This_ was a kiss.

Riku pulled away after a moment, licking his lips thoroughly and staring into the flustered face of a blushing Sora who looked ready to burst with joy. Riku smiled again and nudged Sora to stand, which the boy did, and Riku followed, intertwining his fingers with Sora's and leading him out of the cafe.

Once they were outside, Riku glanced around for any signs of Axel or Roxas - but somewhere in his head he wondered where they were - before hurrying to Axel's van. Riku opened the back doors and climbed inside after pulling Sora along with him, the silver-head swiftly closing the doors so no one would see them- that would be just baaaad.

With gentle hands, Riku settled Sora on the largest pillow in the back of the van, the brunette looking up at Riku with wide, sweet blue eyes that seemed to nearly beg for attention. Riku smiled again and leaned down to nuzzle into Sora's neck.

"Sora...I love you..." Riku murmured, hesitating a moment before he began to ravish the boy's neck with wet kisses.

Sora whimpered gently, eyes squeezing shut for a moment and feeling his heart pound erratically in his chest at the words that Riku just said, and from the feeling of him kissing his neck like this. Sora reached up to sink his fingers into Riku's silvery strands, shuddering at how silky they were. He nearly clenched his fingers in them, however, when he felt Riku move a hand up Sora's white peasant shirt. The brunette gasped and writhed at the feeling of Riku's pinching and tweaking, his blushing increasing as well as his sweat, and most importantly arousal.

Riku was feeling it, too. The way Sora's body felt was just magnificent, and he wanted so much more. And Sora's reactions were incredibly adorable. The expressions he was getting were driving Riku over the edge, and the little noises he made, too, were just _so_ cute. Riku moved back to kiss Sora's lips again, kissing the boy deeply once more.

He was going to do it. He was going to _touch_ Sora _there_, without question he was! Riku was ready for this, and he was pretty sure Sora was, too. Nothing would stop him. The silver-head slowly pulled his hand out from underneath Sora's shirt, slowly sliding down, and then, right as Riku was about to unbutton Sora's pants, the back door opened and there stood Axel and Roxas, looking highly surprised at what they saw.

"Agh! Damnit you guys!" Riku snarled as Sora squeaked in surprise and quickly sat up and tried to look like nothing had been going on between him and Riku.

"Oh ho ho," Axel grinned slyly like a fox. "What have we here?"

Roxas, too, looked thoroughly pleased with himself at what he saw, "Riku? Were you gonna try...THE NEXT LEVEL ON SORA?"

At hearing this, Riku actually blushed darkly, and felt a trickle of sweat run down his cheek, sitting up and covering his face with his arm in shame.

Roxas and Axel laughed heartily, getting their fill on Riku and Sora's embarrassment of being walked in on. Not to mention both Riku and Sora had something hard to deal with, if you catch my drift.

Finally, Riku and Sora both stopped mentally crying to themselves and sat up, trying to wipe away anything and fixing themselves, Sora trying to hide the hickey on his neck as well and failing tremendously.

"Where have you guys been?" Riku groaned, pressing a hand to his forehead, still embarrassed.

"Well, remember when I went to go a look for Roxas?" Axel grinned. Riku and Sora both nodded, and Riku wasn't sure he liked where this was going. Axel chuckled behind a closed mouth, while Roxas rocked back on his heels with a proud little smile.

"I found him talking to this guy nearby, and this guy was like, scary looking, man, he had this giant trench coat and everything! At first I thought he was an investigator, maybe even a health inspector or somethin', I dunno, but what I found out was that he was sellin' some goodies..."

Riku blinked and tilted his head to the side, glancing at Sora a moment. "Goodies?" Riku repeated.

Roxas bit his bottom lip and looked highly excited. With a pause, Roxas pulled his arms back around from where they were held behind his back, and he was holding a large, plastic bag, and inside was a dark green plant.

Marijuana.

"Ta-da!" Roxas smiled brightly.

Sora gasped loudly and shot up on his knees, pointing at the bag, "Do you know what that is!?"

"You think I would've bought it if I didn't know what it was, Sora?" Roxas said. "I think we're really gonna enjoy ourselves tonight, right, Axel?" Roxas looked up at Axel with a wide smile, and Axel chuckled and wrapped an arm around Roxas's waist.

"That's my boy..."

"Oh come on, man, you can't be serious," Riku said, sounding flabbergasted that the two would waste their money on pot. "It's completely irresponsible! Besides, what if it doesn't even work? And then you would've totally wasted...wait...how much was it?"

Riku looked highly uncomfortable when Axel and Roxas didn't respond immediately. In fact, Axel and Roxas were looking at each other with particularly nervous stares that looked like they had no desire to say the truth of how much the marijuana cost.

"Well?" Riku said sternly. "How much did it cost?"

Roxas was the first to say something, "Well...um...when it was just me that went up to the seller, he said it'd be twenty dollars for just one bag for one person... But, um, then Axel showed up and kind of...well...wanted some, too. And then we thought about you guys and we didn't want you two to be left out...so...we kinda...spent all of our money...on the pot..."

Riku was utterly speechless. He didn't know what to say, other than the two of them being COMPLETE idiots. Riku groaned exceptionally loudly and fell onto his back next to Sora.

"You guys are so STUPID!" Riku yelled, grabbing at his hair and pulling. "First you walk in on me and Sora, and then you spend ALL OF OUR MONEY FOR WOODSTOCK ON POT!? What's next? Am I gonna get indigestion from the food we ate?"

"Hey, hey, calm down, man!" Axel said, gesturing his hand down in a slightly comforting manner. "There's no need to worry, I have some money left over- and it's just enough for the four of us."

Riku sat up and looked at Axel, blinking a few times, "Really?"

"Yeah-huh!" Axel smiled brightly. "It's right here in my wallet! Lemme show ya..." Axel reached into his back pocket, searching in the two pockets for his torn leather wallet, only to find that it wasn't there.

"Um...Rox...you know where my wallet is?" Axel asked nervously.

"Yeah, you gave it to me," Roxas spoke casually.

"I did?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Roxas continued. "You heard this guy was selling pot, and wanted some too, heard the price and gave me your wallet and told me to pay for it. The exact amount was the exact amount of money in your wallet, so I gave the guy all the money that was in there! I thought you had some money somewhere else!"

Axel looked devastated, as well as Riku and Sora, Roxas eventually becoming horrified looking himself.

"What...are we gonna...do!?" Axel cried, eyes wide with the ultimate fear.

"Jesus, man, you just HAD to go and spend it all on pot, didn't you!?" Riku shouted, resisting the urge to strangle Axel.

All four of them sighed loudly in sadness, unknowing of what to do. There was no money left, so how on earth would they be able to buy tickets for Woodstock now?

"Well..." Roxas muttered, feeling very guilty, while Axel wanted to kick himself, "...we can try some of this stuff and see if it was worth the money? Hey, maybe we'll be lucky and come across some cash somewhere in the van?"

With a hard sigh, Riku sat up and pushed a hand through his hair, making it messier. He wasn't too sure about this pot-smoking ordeal, but from what he heard all over town from other hippies was that it was one of the greatest experiences of their lives and he should totally try it. That it was like riding a majestic tiger and riding into the sun, after you've played the sitar for an hour and decided that you wanted a tan.

Riku wasn't completely sure he believed that part, but he decided he only had one life and that he should probably try this stuff while he was still young.

"I dunno, guys..." Riku murmured.

"Whatever, I spent my dough on this, and I'm gonna roll a joint," Axel said, plunking himself down on the edge of the van and grabbing the bag out of Roxas's hands. He then went for the unrolled pieces of paper, opening the bag and pulling out a small bit of the grassy plant and beginning to roll it up.

"Yeah, I think Riku is right you guys," said Sora. "This might be a bad idea... Oh, for the love of god, Axel, you're doing it wrong!" Sora then reached out to snatch the little joint out of Axel's hands and started to roll it the proper way...like he had smoked before.

Before too long, the four had rolled up many joints and had smoked probably three a piece now. They had closed the back of the van so no one would catch them smoking this stuff, and were in the back of Axel's van, smoke thick in the back and all four of them were having very, very different reactions to the pot.

Riku was feeling a little light-headed for a while, so he was just merely sitting in the corner of the van on a large pillow, and Sora was laying partially on Riku and partially on Roxas, the blond not seeming to have much of a problem with Sora resting his head on Roxas's lap, while Axel was staring at one of the Beatles posters in his van with his head tilted to the side.

"So it's...the...Betals?" Axel spoke, lifting a finger.

"No," Roxas said blatantly. "It's the _Beatles!_ And why are you forgetting their name, you are a seriously big fan of them, not to mention you sang one of their TOP SONGS TO ME ONE TIME!" Roxas seethed loudly through his teeth, looking like he wanted to bite something in half.

Axel slowly - and when I mean slowly, I mean _slowly_ - turned his head to stare at Roxas, a dazed looked on his face, mouth partially open, "Roooxaas...R-Rooxaas..."

The blond raised an eyebrow, eyes a little wide.

"Roxas...Roxas... Roxas, Roxas, Roxas, Rooooxaaas..."

"WHAT!?" Roxas shrieked, becoming highly terrified by this.

"Ever wonder how weird your name sounds?" Axel said with a slightly raspy voice. "Roxas...Roxas..."

Meanwhile, Sora was having a giddy fit about something. He was staring at the ceiling, and his cheeks were puffing out slightly, a few drops of saliva escaping past his teeth every now and then, and would land on Riku's cheeks- and whenever this would happen, the silver-head would shudder and sigh.

"Sora, please...get off me...you're...scaring me..." Roxas said, quivering slightly.

"BAHAHAHAHA!" Sora laughed hysterically, mouth wide open. "There's...there's...A SMUDGE ON THE CEILING! BAHAHAHAHA!"

"Sora...get your head off my lap!" Roxas barked. "You said you had head lice once and I don't want it spreading on me!"

"YOU SAID HEAD! HAHAHAHA!"

Riku was staring across the room like how Axel was doing, looking sort of dazed and light-headed. He slowly looked at Sora, licked his lips, and leaned forward so he was closer to Sora's face.

"Sora...listen for a sec, okay?" Riku said quietly and sounded half-asleep. "I like, really love you, okay? Like...a lot...and I wanna...hey, listen, baby...like, spend my whole LIFE with you, Sora, honey... You understand, Sora? I looove you..."

Sora had been spending that whole time giggling, finally looking up at Riku, "What?"

Riku sat back and licked his lips again, sighing gently and pushing a hand through his hair. "Oh man...I feel so weird right now. Are you sure this stuff is working?"

"What?" said all three of them at the same time like that hadn't been listening.

"Anybody know where we are?" Axel said suddenly, sitting up and looking serious about the question.

"Is this a matchbox?!" Roxas cried. "Am I shrinking?"

"A MATCHBOX! HAHAHAHA!"

"Why...um...would we...be...in a matchbox? Not to mention a matchbox that has...one, two, three...four...five...sex..." Riku then paused and licked his lips again, looking down at Sora who was giggling madly, leaning down to suddenly kiss the boy hard on the lips, Sora trying to hold in his laughter as Riku kissed him, pulling his mouth away and bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Um, six posters inside of the matchbox..." Riku continued calmly after Sora pulled away from his mouth and starting laughing hysterically again.

"Yeah..." Roxas said gently. "Besides...if we were in a matchbox...WOULDN'T THERE BE MATCHES IN HERE?!" Suddenly, Roxas gasped in terror. "We're...we're the matches, aren't we?! Oh my god! I don't want my head to catch on fire! Axel, do something!" Roxas suddenly grabbed Axel's arm and began shaking him.

"My van...this...this is my..._van?_ Haha, that's funny... Oh, hey...um..." Axel blinked, snapping his fingers like he was trying to remember something. Roxas looked ready to blow up, shaking slightly and squeezing Axel's arm tightly. "Um...it's...you're...um..."

"MY NAME IS ROXAS!"

"Yeah, that's it!" laughed Axel. "Roxas...hahaha...Roxas...Roooxaaas...hm...I'm hungry..."

The night went on and on, the four eventually just passing out and falling asleep, laying over each other and snoring loudly, inhaling the pot smoke and woke up the next morning when the sun shined into the van and the sound of another van full of hippies came to the gas station with loud rock music playing, waking up the four male hippies in the back of the van with painful sounding groans.

After a while of simply laying in the back of the van, the four simply staring up at the ceiling while trying to decide if that pot last night actually worked ot not. They had decided - not about the pot - to go back in that same cafe, get some coffee and get back onto the road- Woodstock was tomorrow. But that wasn't all that was on the four males' minds. Axel and Roxas had spent every last little cent of their dough on the marijuana yesterday, leaving them with no ticket money for Woodstock. Axel assured everyone that they'd find a away to pay for it by the time they got there. Maybe there'd be some other hippies who'd lend a helping hand? Riku wasn't too sure about this, but it was worth a shot, just considering it'd be a hella waste to go back home when they were this close to New York.

So after about sixteen cups of coffee - each - the four hippies were back in their van and on the road once more. They were all exceedingly exhausted and driving was a pain right now for Axel as he tried to keep his eyes open and on the road. They had stopped about four times to take short little naps until they were finally awake and lively enough to focus, while of course having the coolest tunes playing on the radio.

"Well," yawned Roxas as he propped up his feet on the dashboard. "How much longer until we reach New York?"

"Well, this may not be exactly right, but I'd say we'd be there by sometime very early tomorrow morning," answered Riku, studying the wrinkly map in the back.

"Shouldn't be too hard," Axel said, pressing his foot against the gas and going a bit higher than the speed limit. "Let's just pick up the speed, why don't we?"

"Yeah, just watch out for the fuzz!" Sora called in the back, laying down and staring at the ceiling again.

"Yeah, yeah, he's right, Axel, don't go too fast, okay?" Roxas said with a small smile at the redhead. Axel nodded, but Roxas wasn't too sure if he was nodding at Roxas's answer or nodding his head to the beat of The Zombies on the radio.

"_Has he taken any time to show you what you need to live?"_

Roxas looked back at Riku and winked, giving him a reassurement that Axel was listening, when the redhead really wasn't and just tapped the tips of his fingers against the steering wheel.

Riku rolled his eyes and decided, since he wasn't driving, to take this moment to cuddle with Sora. The brunette looked by far the most comfortable person in the van, with his legs laying straight out in front of him with one ankle propped over the other, arms behind his head with a little smile on his face. Riku could not wipe off the little grin on his face at how just cute Sora was. Cute was the only way to describe the boy.

Right as Riku was about to snuggle down with Sora, there was a loud, popping, crackling noise coming from the front of the van.

"Oh hell, what was that?" Axel growled, deciding to slow down his van from 70 to 65 miles per hour.

The noise happened again, except it sounded a lot worse than before, in fact, Roxas could've sworn he saw smoke coming from the engine in the front of the van.

"Axel, you might want to pull over," Roxas said.

With a groan, Axel did as the blond said, catching the attention of Riku and Sora in the back when Axel pulled the van over to the side of the road, right on the edge of a swampy-like forest.

"Is there something wrong with the van, man?" Sora asked, sitting up near the front, Riku doing the same.

"Apparently," Roxas said with a shrug as Axel climbed out of the van and to the front.

There was indeed smoke sizzling out of the sides of the van's cover, and Axel gave a great sigh before jerking it up. Instantly, thick, black smoke nearly exploded from the dark depths of the engine. This caused Axel to be engulfed with smoke, the redhead coughing up a storm and having to move away from it.

"Good lord, what happened?" Roxas asked, rolling down the window and seeing tears in Axel's eyes from how strong the fumes of the smoke were.

"No idea, man," Axel replied. "There's something wrong with the engine or something."

"Let me take a look," Riku said, climbing up to the front and out the driver's door. The silver-head strolled around to the front of the van, where the smoke had died down a notch and was just a sizzling, popping, sparking mess now. Riku rubbed his chin in thought, leaning over and examining the insides of the van thoroughly.

Axel watched with a serious impatience as Riku deliberately took his time to look at pretty much everything. "Well?"

"Well..." Riku responded. "I'm no expert, but I think your van is pushing up daisies."

Axel cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

Riku almost laughed. "I mean your van is like, done for, man. There's no way in god's name are you gonna be able to drive this hunk of junk ever again."

"WHAT?!" Axel cried, looking extremely exasperated. "No, no, no! That can't be! You must've examined something wrong!"

"Axel, it doesn't take a lot of knowledge to know that this van is really old and it's time to let it go..." Riku said gently while Axel pouted angrily.

Inside the van, Roxas and Sora were up front, trying to see what was going on, but they really couldn't by the front cover of the van blocking view from where they looked out from the windshield.

"What do you think is going on?" asked Sora.

"No clue, man," Roxas replied. "But I think I just heard Axel yell the word pineapple...but I'm unsure." Sora laughed gently at this and rolled his eyes, knowing that Roxas was just teasing him.

"Let's just get out and see what's happening," Sora stated, climbing out of the van, Roxas opening up his door and jumping out.

When they reached the front of the van, they found a very irritated looking Axel who had a hand pressed to his forehead and an also equally irritated Riku, staring at Axel with his arms crossed.

"What's up?" asked Roxas, glancing between the two of them.

"Axel's van has bitten the dust," Riku said, glancing at the two boys for a moment. "There's no way we're gonna be able to get to Woodstock with this piece of junk."

There was a long moment of silence, until Sora coughed gently, "Why don't we hitch hike? It's the only other logical thing to do, man."

Axel shuddered when Sora mentioned the word hitch hike. "We're not hitch hiking, you dig me?"

"Then how else are we going to get to Woodstock?" Roxas asked loudly, throwing up his arms in disgust. "We certainly can't WALK there!"

"All in favor of hitch hiking, raise your hand!" Sora called out.

Roxas and Riku both raised their hands, but Axel did not raise his. Sora gave Axel a little smirk.

"Looks like it's hitch hiking then!" Sora smiled.

"I'll go flag someone down..." Roxas said, going to step towards the side of the road.

"Oh, no, no, no," Axel said sternly, grabbing Roxas's shoulder and jerking the blond back. "If there are any psychos on the road I'm not gonna let them kidnap my Roxas and drive off with him. _I'll_ flag someone down! C'mon, Riku."

Axel marched straight towards the side of the road while grabbing Riku's arm on the way there.

"Just wait here," Riku said to Roxas and Sora.

"Where else were we gonna go?" Roxas asked, rolling his eyes.

While Axel and Riku were thumbin', Roxas and Sora leaned next to the van and waited for someone to stop. Many cars passed by - some boring adults, some hippies who didn't even notice Axel and Riku - but not a one had yet to stop and let the four males travel with them.

"Damn, is ANYONE gonna stop?" Axel groaned, beginning to tap his foot in impatience.

"Just keep thumbin'," Riku said, holding out his thumb himself and watching as more and more cars went by.

Roxas and Sora were getting a bit bored themselves, but they did wonder who the people would be when Axel and Riku had finally flagged someone down. Then there came the sound of Motown music, playing quite loudly as a van - a bit smaller than Axel's - came to a slower drive towards the side of the road where Axel and Riku were.

This van was a bit more colorful than Axel's. It was the basic flowery painted pictures on it, and right in the middle in the big, wavy and fat letters read 'The Most', and Axel and Riku exchanged looks, both of them thinking the exact same thing- the people in this car must be superbitchin'.

Finally, the van stopped completely in front of Axel and Riku, and to both of the male's horror...the van had three girls inside of it.

"Aloha!" said the girl in the passenger's seat, waving her hand. "Need a ride, guys?"

This girl looked far too excited for her own good. She had a grin on her face that reminded them of a cat that was about to catch a bird. They couldn't exactly make out the other two girls, but they could tell they were female.

"Nah, that's okay, we'll get the next one," said Axel with a slightly sick look on his face.

"Oh, come on!" urged the blond girl in the passenger's seat, gesturing her arm into the car. "There's plenty of room in the back!"

Sora and Roxas quickly joined Axel and Riku, Sora offered a very friendly smile and Roxas just smiled normally. "This our ride then?"

"No, we're gonna wait for the next one," said Axel, trying to act like the van full of girls wasn't even there.

"Come on, studs, we don't bite!" the girl in the passenger's seat smiled brightly, tilting down her purple-tinted, square shaped glasses so they rested on her nose.

"Did she just called me...stud?" Axel asked, looking at Roxas and looking even more sick than before.

"Come on, they look like fun!" Sora said happily. "They have the Supremes playing, that means they're fun!"

"That's right!" the girl smiled again. "That boy knows what's hot and what's not. Don't tell me you don't wanna ride with the greatest trio of hippies there is out there! We're the three amigos, the three musketeers, THE THREE BLIND MICE!"

There was a pause and Axel began to walk a little ways down the road more, holding out his thumb once more to call down another car.

"Axel, get a grip," Roxas groaned. "Should I get in the back, then?"

"Yeah!" smiled the girl. "Just hop in the back, there's plenty of room for you guys."

"Okay, see ya later, Axel," Roxas grinned, opening up the back doors and getting inside, Sora and Riku following.

Axel's eyes widened and he turned to look back at the three males who had just climbed into the back of the van. "Oh COME ON! What about my van? Are we just gonna leave it here?!"

"We'll come back for it," Riku said calmly. "Now hurry up and get in."

With a very long pause of hesitation, Axel groaned loudly and got into the back of the van, where he blinked in surprise (and maybe terror) at the two other beings that were in the back.

Well, there was the other girl. She looked even worse than the girl up front. She actually had _blue hair_, and her skin was so pale that it looked white. She was smiling at them and she looked like she wanted to say something so bad to them that she was gonna blow up. And right next to her was a large and particularly fluffy Olde English Sheepdog...maybe, it kind of looked like a mixed breed, but it definitely looked like a sheepdog, and it looked just as happy as the blue-haired girl did.

"Allow me to introduce _the_ coolest trio ever," said the blond girl in the front. "My name is Ki. And your driver today is the awesomest person ever- Ash!" She gestured towards the driver female. She was hunched over slightly and had a cigarette in her mouth. She was gripping the steering wheel tightly and looked very ready to start driving.

"Say hello, Ash," Ki said with a smile.

"Yo." Was all that came out of Ash's mouth.

"And lastly, my best friend since...well...forever," said Ki. "This is Fish."

"Yeah!" came Fish, waving happily to the four males, all practically squeezed together in the back corner of the van.

"Um...nice to meet you..." Riku smiled politely, but he did look a _little_ disturbed. "I'm Riku, and that's Axel, Roxas and Sora."

"It's MY pleasure!" Ki smiled.

"What a cute doggie!" Sora said happily, scooting over towards the fluffy dog and stroking him under his chin. The dog almost looked like it was bouncing up and down it was panting so hard. "What's his name?"

"Oh, that's Dog," said Ki.

Sora paused a moment when he heard this and tilted his head to the side, "Yeah, it's a dog. What's his name?"

"His name is Dog," Ki said again. "We really couldn't think of anything else for him, and it just sort of fit."

"Yeah!" came Fish again.

"_I_ wanted to call him Food, but Fish convinced me otherwise," Ki said with a slight grin.

Sora's eyes were very wide, and he seemed to almost cling to the happy-looking dog. He looked at Riku and whispered, "They were gonna eat the dog!"

Axel sneezed suddenly and pushed back as far away as possible from the dog and Fish.

"Oh, where are you guys goin'?" Ki asked, leaning over so she could look at the two again.

"Woodstock," Roxas replied, looking at Axel and wondering why he was acting so weird.

"OH REALLY?" Ki exclaimed, causing everyone to flinch. "What a coincidence! So were we!"

"Oh, yeah, about that..." Riku said. "About an hour from here, we...um...lost our money for the tickets to get in..."

Ki raised her eyebrows and stuck out her bottom lip. "Well, it's no problem. We'll pay for it if you hang out with us the whole time we're there!"

Axel sneezed again, except this one was much louder.

"Axel, are you okay?" Sora asked, still stroking Dog.

"YeahI'mfine," Axel said extremely quickly as he pressed himself into the back corner of the van as possible.

"So? Is it a deal?" asked Ki, Ash deciding to start driving again.

All of the males looked between one another, Roxas and Sora nodding, thinking it was a brilliant plan. These girls weren't too bad, _and_ they had a dog! Besides, they'd be paying for their tickets and that was pretty kind of them.

"I think it's a great deal," said Roxas, flinching as Axel sneezed again.

"Yeah, it's good with me," Sora smiled. "You guys are cool!" Sora stuck out a thumb's up.

Ki gave a great smile and looked back at Riku and Axel, waiting for their opinion on the deal. Riku gave a nod and looked at Axel. The redhead sneezed again and gave a raspy sounding, "Okay..."

"Whoo!" Sora and Ki cheered at the same time. "We're gonna be able to get in to Woodstock!"

Axel sneezed harshly again, twice in a row this time. He gave a little glare towards Dog next to Fish and Sora and looked away. Roxas seemed to catch this evil look he gave to the happy looking dog and chuckled gently.

"Axel, are you allergic to dogs?" Roxas grinned slyly. "Is that always why you would never go into the pet store with me whenever I needed to buy MY dog something?"

Axel crossed his arms stiffly and stuck out his bottom lip, trying to stifle yet another sneeze, but it came out anyways.

"Awww, I think it's cute!" Roxas squealed.

"Why would you think an allergy is cute?" Riku said, looking a little annoyed by this. Roxas shrugged and just laughed, and this caused Axel to blush and now turn his back to everyone in the car and pressed himself as hard as possible to the wall.

"This is going to be the best damn time of our LIVES!" Ki cried out. "The coolest trio known to man kind is going to spend the whole three days together with four studs at Woodstock!"

"Stop calling us--ACHOO! ...studs..."

"It's a compliment," Ki grinned, giving Axel some 'bedroom eyes'. Axel flinched and felt his stomach churn uncomfortably.

"Yeah!" Fish agreed.

"So you like the Supremes?" Ki grinned.

"Yeah, they're okay," Sora grinned. "So turn it up!"

"YEAH!" Fish and Ki yelled at the same time, turning up the music immediately. Instantly, Ki and Sora began to sing 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough' very loudly, in fact they were almost screaming it.

Riku noticed Axel looked like he was having a bad time. The silver-head slowly edged closer and closer to the redhead and patted his shoulder.

"You okay, man?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, yeah..." Axel said. "I'm fine. I mean, like, yeah, we're gonna be able to get into Woodstock! This is great!" Axel gave a smile to his best friend and Riku smiled back.

Riku scooted away from Axel again and towards Sora, nuzzling the boy's neck and bringing him closer. This trip the rest of the way there with these three...strange...girls wouldn't be all too bad. At least they were going to be able to make into Woodstock. So how horrible could being with these three girls be? Axel might have a bit of trouble because the dog named Dog would be there, and that girl Ki seemed interested in him in the way that probably made Axel want to hurl.

But Riku honestly didn't think that'd be a problem. He was going to be able to enjoy one of the best weekends of his life- with his three best friends, and one of which he was in love with, deeply. Sora glanced at Riku and smiled brightly at him once again after feeling the silver-head nuzzle his neck.

"You excited?" Riku asked Sora, looking up at him with pretty, turquoise eyes.

"Very," Sora giggled. "I'm just so relieved we'll be able to make it inside. We owe these girls a lot."

Riku smiled and sat up fully, closing his eyes and wrapping an arm around Sora's shoulders and brought him close, cracking open one eye to glance across the van and notice Roxas was doing pretty much the same exact thing Riku was doing with Sora to Axel, and the redhead was looking much more relaxed now that Roxas was drawing little hearts into Axel's neck with his finger.

And then, without much of a warning, Riku had kissed Sora's lips, the brunette squeaking slightly in surprise but then pressing his own lips back, Riku pulling away after a moment and giving Sora's cheek a little caress. "Love you, Sora..."

Sora giggled cutely and blushed a soft little pink color, "Me too."

And then, Riku kissed Sora's lips gently again, softer this time. His eyes glanced up, however, to notice all three of the girls - including Ash who was driving - were all staring at the four males in the back, their eyes all very wide and the corners of their mouths curled up just slightly.

Dog barked happily, "WOOF!"

_AIN'T NO MOUNTAIN HIGH ENOUGH! AIN'T NO VALLEY LOW ENOUGH! AIN'T RIVER WIDE ENOUGH TO KEEP ME FROM YOU!_

The End!


End file.
